


Sirius' Mark

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Они пробыли вместе всего несколько месяцев, но след, что оставил Сириус в жизни Гарри, не исчезнет уже никогда.





	Sirius' Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sirius' Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551226) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 



> На русский название переводится как «Метка Сириуса», хотя можно перевести и как «След, что оставил Сириус».

Всё начинается с руки Сириуса, покоившейся на спинке стула Гарри во время собрания Ордена.

Это как некое заявление, и все это прекрасно знают, хотя никто ничего не говорит.

Молли выглядит готовой взорваться в любую секунду, но не делает этого.

Римус прищуривается.

Гарри, благослови его Господь, пододвигается поближе, под крыло Сириуса, в тёплышко. Их ноги соприкасаются под столом. Гарри хочет быть мужчиной. Сириусу нужен огонь, что горит у Гарри в глазах, и его уверенный голос.

До тех пор, пока собрание не заканчивается, большой палец Сириуса неторопливо рисует круги на затылке Гарри, а сам Сириус чувствует эрекцию мальчика.

***

Несколько дней подряд они по-кошачьи сидят на диване, стоящем в кабинете, соприкасаясь руками и ногами, и каждый вечер разговаривают друг с другом допоздна. Иногда Гарри позволяет Сириусу обнять себя, а иногда сам кладёт голову ему на грудь и прислушивается к его сердцебиению.

А иногда кладёт руку на пах Сириуса, проверяя его.

Но у них нет вечности. Время на исходе. Сириус чувствует, что от одного осознания этого вот-вот помрёт. Он так сильно хочет этого мальчика. Он сходит с ума от необходимости чувствовать почти постоянное возбуждение Гарри, его потребность в нём.

Но этому мужчине позволено только дрочить вдоволь, ведь ему нельзя трансформироваться и выйти на улицу, чтобы снять себя кого-нибудь... Ну и потому, что Римус перекрыл ему путь к своему телу, потому что он зол и ревнует к Гарри...

Однажды ночью, когда Гарри с Роном уже спят, Сириус прокрадывается к ним в комнату и накрывает рукой гаррин рот. Тот резко просыпается, широко раскрыв глаза, но Сириус аппарирует их в свою спальню прежде, чем Гарри успевает разбудить Рона. Сириус, не теряя времени, раздевает его. Глаза Гарри расширяются. Он начинает дышать тяжело и часто.

— Сириус... — говорит он. Тот рычит в ответ и, разворачивая мальчика, перегибает его через край кровати и опускается на колени позади. Он раскрывает задницу Гарри грубыми большими пальцами и начинает её жалко лизать. Если Гарри думал, что Сириус будет нежным в постели, то он неправильно оценил процент звериного в нём. Но Гарри не кажется расстроенным внезапностью, бессловесностью и жестокостью этого действа. Он раздвигает колени. — О, Боже, да, — и затем прижимается щекой к одеялу. Сириус всё ещё облизывает его девственную попку. Его руки, что держат Гарри раскрытым, дрожат. — Твоя борода... щекотно, — Гарри вертит бёдрами. Сириус щёлкает по нему языком; он чувствует, что мальчик вот-вот будет готов. — Хор-рошо, — выдыхает Гарри. Сириус срывает с себя пижамные штаны и трусы, наконец-то освобождая свой член из плена. Берёт его в свои ладони и поглаживает. Он отстраняется и садится на него сверху, несильно придавливая. Он прижимает половинки Гарри с обеих сторон к своему члену и скользит им между ними. — Полегче, — говорит Гарри, заикаясь от силы толчков Сириуса.

— Не проси меня об этом, — Сириус едва может говорить. Запах сочащегося члена Гарри почти невыносим для него. Он готов кончить просто так, лишь смотря на спину его мальчика. Но Гарри приподнимает ногу и ставит её коленом на кровать, показывая себя, умоляя о продолжении. Рычание, исходящее от Сириуса, кажется нечеловеческим. Он призывает какое-то масло, смазывает им член и засовывает палец той же руки в задницу Гарри. Гарри хнычет. Сириус трахает его пальцем пару минут, пока у него хватает самоконтроля. Он дожидается, пока Гарри с распутным видом снова возьмёт его за руку. Блэк примеряется. — Готов?

— Да.

И он толкнулся бёдрами. Гарри, задыхаясь, полностью заползает на кровать. Сириус держит его за бёдра обеими руками.

— Шшш... — они трахаются. Сначала это причиняет боль Гарри. Сириус добавляет масла. Внутри так жарко. Звуки влажных шлепков заполняют комнату, а вскоре после этого и скулёж Гарри. Он начинает подмахивать, толкаясь навстречу. Сириус вбивается сильнее, наблюдая за тем, как исчезает в Гарри его член. Он так широко раскрыл своего крестника. Он уже не такой тугой. И постоянно стонет. — Ты такая милая маленькая сучка, Гарри.

Он не хотел произносить эти слова. Они идут вразрез с почти благоговейной любовью, которую он испытывает к этому человеку. Но он произнёс это. И, может быть, это простое совпадение, но вскоре после этого Гарри кончает на простынь.

Сириус скрипит зубами и входит в Гарри как можно глубже. Он задерживает дыхание... И его накрывает оргазм. Его глаза закатываются, когда он вгрызается в плечо своего крестника, наполняет его до краев, а затем полностью вытаскивает член и ещё раз вставляет его обратно, наслаждаясь влажными звуками, доносящимися снизу, криками, приглушенными губами Гарри, и спермой, которая толстой струйкой бежит вниз по ноге мальчика, как некая метка Сириуса.

***

Трудно скрывать это от других, тем более, что всё, чего они хотят, это трахаться.

Ну, не всё, конечно же.

Сириусу безумно нравится иметь союзника на собраниях Ордена. Гарри хорошо держится. У него хорошие, свежие идеи. Он делает всё, чтобы его голос был услышан.

Сириус этим очень гордится.

Ещё они вдвоём убираются в этом чёртовом дом, и работа идёт быстрее, и они оба чувствуют себя счастливее от ощущения рядом присутствия друг друга.

Когда они ускользают ото всех, чтобы вместе принять душ, Блэк заклинанием запечатывает дверь в ванной комнате на третьем этаже. Когда Гарри опускается на колени и берёт его член в рот, Сириус прислоняется головой к стене, гладит крестника по мокрым волосам и удивляется, чем старый грешный пёс вроде него заслужил этого мальчика, этого героя, того, кто спасёт их всех, теперь облизывающего его сперму.

***

Гарри идёт на Косую аллею со своими друзьями, но возвращается пахнущим как этот маленький малфоевский выблядок. Сириус едва-едва сдерживается, чтобы не прижать крестника к стенке на глазах у всех и не обнюхать его промежность, чтобы проверить, а они случаем не...

— Что? — спрашивает Гарри после ужина, когда они остаются одни в библиотеке вытирать пыль с книг. Он сердится на молчание Сириуса.

— Ты трахался с ним?

— Что?

— Этот маленький чистокровный придурок... Ты трахался с ним? — Сириус вплотную подходит Гарри.

— Мы поссорились, Сириус, — взгляд Гарри твёрд и непреклонен.

— Он прикасался к тебе?

— Он толкнул меня. Я толкнул его. Он пытался заколдовать меня, а я его в отместку сглазил, — узкие щёлочки глаз, сжатая челюсть.

Сириус протягивает руку к гарриному члену через джинсы.

— У тебя стоит, — Гарри молча смотрит на него. Сириус ненавидит ревность, которая течёт по его венам. Он рычит, сжимая член Гарри. — Ты хотел трахнуть его.

— Я ненавижу его.

Сириус улыбается.

— Да. Точно, — он аппарирует их в спальню. Гарри быстро набрасывается на него, целует, расстёгивает ремень. Сириус останавливает его, шлёпает по рукам. — Спусти штаны, — Сириус садится в кресло. — Животом на колени.

— Я его _не_. Трахал, — но Гарри подчиняется. Он стягивает брюки вниз вместе с трусами, обнажая длинный, твёрдый член. Потом опускается на пол и залезает на колени к Сириусу.

— Сейчас — нет, — говорит Сириус, закатывая рукава. — Но когда-нибудь — определённо, — и он с силой опускает ладонь на задницу Гарри.

Гарри издаёт звук, который из вздоха превращается во всхлип, и корчится.

Сириус снова шлёпает его по тому же месту, наблюдая за тем, как оно загорается розовым. Гарри утыкается лицом в ногу Сириуса, дыша ему на брюки горячим и влажным дыханием.

Сириус бьёт Гарри по заднице так, что у него болит рука. Гарри иногда пытается уйти от прикосновений, а иногда выгибается навстречу ладони. Блэк не знает, то ли он избивает его из-за своих собственнических наклонностей, то ли потому, что ненавидит то, что Гарри очень скоро уйдёт. 

Или наказывает его за то, что он заставил Сириуса вновь ощутить, как забилось то, что, как он думал, уже давным-давно истекло кровью в Азкабане.

Драко Малфой просто удобный предлог. Сириус подозревает, что маленького засранца ещё можно спасти... Или, возможно, его ждёт судьба Регулуса.

Хоть, это не имеет значения. Всё, что имеет значение, это блеск на красной заднице Гарри, то, как прекрасно он извивается и каким болезненно твёрдым стал от него член Сириуса.

— Сириус... я сейчас... кончу... — наконец скулит Гарри, когда рука Сириуса уже начинает неметь. Тогда Блэк хватает его, тянет вверх и достаёт свой член из штанов. Гарри окончательно высвобождается из своих и садится крёстному на колени. Он занимает нужную позицию, так как Сириус уже держит свой член для него. Когда Гарри опускается на него, они оба стонут. Дыхание у Сириуса собачье. У Гарри — как у мужчины. Вскоре Гарри с громким рыком кончает, вцепившись в волосы Сириуса и уткнувшись носом ему в шею. — Блять, — его сперма растекается по джинсам Сириуса. Гарри ещё раз приподнимается и опускается на члене Сириуса, проходясь им по простате. Потом немного отстраняется и нежно целует крёстного, ловким язычком едва проникая ему в рот. Член Сириуса медленно трётся о стенки прохода; Гарри приподнимается и опускается у него на коленях. Сириус кладёт ладонь ему на задницу, и Гарри чувствует, какая она горячая на ощупь. Он скулит Блэку в губы. Усталого гарриного покачивания бёдер достаточно, чтобы Сириус, в последний раз глубоко войдя в него, кончил.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Сириус.

— Знаю, — шепчет Гарри в ответ.

***

Время, которое он проводит в школе, мучительно. Он приезжает домой на Рождество, и они трахаются так сильно, что дрожат стены.

Они спят вместе, в объятиях друг друга. И к чёрту всех остальных.

Сириус боится за жизнь Гарри. Он сделает всё, чтобы защитить этого мальчика. Всё, что угодно. Иногда он просыпается ночью, сжимая Гарри так сильно, что у него белеют костяшки пальцев рук.

— Ммм, Сириус? — Гарри просыпается, повернувшись к нему лицом, всё ещё находясь у Сириуса в объятьях.

Иногда после этого они начинают двигаться, спустя какое-то время одновременно кончая. А иногда Гарри проскальзывает под одеяло и отсасывает ему. Но иногда Сириус слишком возбуждён страхом и беспокойством, чтобы кончить, но рот у Гарри всё равно волшебный.

Когда же Сириус отсасывает Гарри, он всегда кончает. Блэк обожает его вкус и запах. Он засыпает гораздо легче, когда запах Гарри пропитывает его бороду, а голова Гарри лежит у него на груди, поднимаясь и опускаясь с каждым его глубоким вздохом.

Гарри помогает Сириусу снова дышать.

Гарри слишком рано возвращается в школу. Они обнимаются в холле, прежде чем мальчик уходит. Сириус раскачивается взад и вперёд.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он Гарри на ухо.

— Щекотно, — произносит Гарри. — И я знаю.

Сириус смотрит ему вслед. Он прислоняется к стене, холодной как лёд, не в силах отвернуться, даже когда от недавнешнего присутствия Гарри не остаётся ни следа. Он смотрит туда, где ещё совсем недавно было видно следы, оставленные им на снегу.

***Пять лет спустя***

— Я чертовски ненавижу тебя, Драко Малфой, — выдыхает Гарри ему в ухо. Он уже кончил, но ему слишком нравится фантастическая задница Драко, чтобы так просто оставить её в покое. К тому же, если скулёж Драко что-то да значит, то он уже близко.

Они лежали на боку, поэтому Гарри потянулся через бедро Драко и обхватил рукой его член, на что тот прогибается в спине.

— У тебя странный способ показать это, Поттер, — он лениво улыбается. Гарри начинает покусывать его ушко.

Драко чуть приподнимает верхнюю ногу, сгибая её в колене, чтобы дать Гарри полную свободу действий.

— Шлюха, — ласково шепчет Гарри, слегка шлёпая Драко по яйцам. Драко что-то мяукнул, дёргаясь от такой стимуляции. — Ты просто замечательный, — говорит ему Гарри, прикасаясь губами где-то за ухом блондина. Его взгляд почему-то падает на портрет, висящий на стене.

Сириус сидит, не смыкая глаз, и наблюдает за ними. Мягкая, но злая улыбка украшает его губы. Сердце Гарри замирает в груди. Он смотрит в глаза Сириуса и начинает по новой вбиваться в Драко, сильно сжимая основание его члена, после чего дрочит ему. Драко кончает, и Гарри закрывает глаза, оставляя свой укус у него на плече, чтобы все члены команды Драко по квиддичу увидели его на следующий день в раздевалке.

Когда его член окончательно смягчается, Гарри высказывает из Драко.

— «Ты просто замечательный»? Что это, блять, значит? — Драко перекатывается в руках Гарри, так что теперь он лежит к нему лицом.

Гарри пожимает плечами и криво улыбается.

— Не знаю. Просто ты такой и есть.

« _Ты такая милая маленькая сучка, Гарри_ ».

— Ах  _вот_ как? А я-то думал, что ты меня ненавидишь.

— У меня сложный характер.

Драко закатывает глаза. Он толкает Гарри на спину, а затем ползёт к нему под другой бок и прижимается к нему, укладываясь для сна.

— Там мокро, — объясняет он. Затем целует и облизывает сосок Гарри в течение минуты, заставляя его член измученно дёрнуться, после чего драматически вздыхает, прекращая свои действия, и засыпает через несколько минут.

Гарри не спит; гладит Драко по его мягким волосам. С тех пор, как Драко переехал на площадь Гриммо, Гарри узнал, что он использует для них три разных зелья. Он улыбается от этой мысли, прижимаясь поцелуем к голове спящего парня.

— Я люблю тебя, придурок, — шепчет он Драко. Через несколько мгновений он поворачивает голову на подушке и снова находит терпеливый взгляд Сириуса. Его сердце делает забавную вещь; ему наполовину и больно, и радостно. — Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он Сириусу.

Сириус улыбается и шепчет в ответ:

— Я знаю.


End file.
